A Faberry Story: Faithfully
by ihaven
Summary: Rachel and Quinn were complete opposites. They hated each other. But a Glee Club assignment might change all of that.
1. Chapter 1

A Faberry Story: Faithfully

Quinn woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. She hit the dismiss button and reluctantly got out of bed. She looked at herself in the mirror, a messy-haired, tired eyed Quinn stared back at her. She hadn't gotten much sleep lately. Due to all the pressure she was undergoing in school and from her parents. She shook it off and walked over to her closet. She looked through her stuff, picking a crème colored cardigan/sweater and a blue dress. She wasn't in the mood for jeans and being in a dress was more comfortable than being in sweatpants for her.

She went downstairs to the smell of what smelled like waffles and bacon. She was right.

"Goodmorning Quinny," her mother said. Quinn found all her pet names kind of strange, but they also reminded her of her childhood, the happy times in her family.

"Morning, Mom. I'm thinking of skipping breakfast..not so hungry." Quinn said. Truth is, she was starving. But she couldn't eat. She was captain of the _Cheerios._ She couldn't gain any more weight, and anything she ate would end up coming back up anyway.

"Are you sure, honey? At least have some bacon?" her mother asked, worryingly.

"Eh- Sure," Quinn grabbed a piece of bacon, she thought at least one piece wouldn't hurt.

"Good, Now have a good day at school, See you later, Quinny." She hugged Quinn and went upstairs.

When Quinn got to school, she was greeted by her cheerio friends. She honestly thought they were stuck-up snobs and she didn't like most of them. She liked Brittany and Santana, though. Santana could be a real brat sometimes, but she learned to love her. And she's not that bad of a friend after all. Brittany is just hilarious and she knows how to make Quinn feel better any day, without even trying. But she could be very stupid sometimes. But that's what people loved most about her.

Quinn walked into school. The hallway cleared when she walked by. As she walked by, everyone conversation went on hold, and everyone gazed at her appearance. She strolled by everyone and into the music room.

She was part of Glee Club. But why? The most popular girl in school was in the geekiest club in school that there is? Two words. Sue Sylvester. She was her spy. She spied on the Glee Club and told her everything. Sue's mission: Destroy Glee Club. Quinn did anything Sue told her to do, She was the coach of the Cheerios. So, she kind of had to or else she would get kicked off and the result of that was not so great.

She spotted Finn, her boyfriend. The quarterback of the football team. Her life from the outside was perfect, everybody wanted to be her. But everything is not what it seems. Quinn struggles with herself. She doesn't know who she is at times.

"Hey, Quinn!" Finn yelled from across the room.

"Finn!" She yelled back, and ran over to him and hugged him. He smelt like soap, he smells the same everyday. Finn was the sweetest guy at McKinley. He's not one of those football jocks that go around bullying every loser around the corner. He's different, and Quinn loved that. She felt like she didn't deserve him at all.

"How was your weekend?" he asked.

"It was pretty boring, It lacked my boyfriend and I kind of missed him a lot. He had football, so I guess its okay, but I expect him to be with me next weekend." she said, smiling.

"I can do that. I'm sorry about that, I was thinking about you the whole time though."

"It's okay, Finn. There's always next weekend." She smiled and they walked over and sat in their chairs.

"Okay," Mr. Shuester said as he walked in. "Time for some duets. But, your partners will be chosen by fate. Again."

"Why can't we pick our own partners?" Rachel interrupted.

"Because. We need to switch it up a bit." he said. "Quinn, You're up first. GO ahead."

Quinn walked gracefully to the hat and picked out a name. She hoped that it was Finn. She unfolded the piece of paper. "…Rachel."


	2. Chapter 2

A Faberry Story: Faithfully- Chapter 2

Quinn despised Rachel the most out of anyone in the school. She was the most annoying, self-centered person she had ever met.

"Can I pick again? Please Mr Schue?" Quinn really did not want to be Rachel's duet partner. She can just picture her bossing her around, and picking out some stupid song for them to sing together.

"Sorry, Quinn. C'mon, Rachel has an incredible voice. Just give her a chance."

"…Fine." Quinn walked back to her seat, staring at Rachel.

"Give her a chance, Q. She's really nice once you get to know her." Finn broke up with Rachel a couple months ago, but she was still the nicest and most forgiving person Finn had ever met.

Santana walked up to the hat and picked a random piece of paper. She unfolded it. "Artie!" Santana walked up to Artie and sat next to him.

"Finn, Your turn." Mr. Schue said.

"Tina" Finn read out.

Kurt was put with Mercedes, Mike was put with Puck, and Brittany was put with Matt.

…

"Hello, Quinn. I already have a song in mind that would fit both of our vocal ranges. How about the song 'Faithfully'? Rachel suggested to Quinn.

"Um, I guess that's good. Um, Do you want to get together after school maybe? Like, tonight?" Quinn didn't know how she was going to deal with her, but she had to suck it up. It will only be a week, and then it'll be over.

"Okay, you can come over to my house and we'll practice. See you then!"

"Wait," Quinn scribbled numbers on a piece of paper. "Here's my phone number, text me the directions tonight, okay?" She gave the paper to Rachel.

"Okay, I will." She smiled, Quinn was actually being somewhat nice to her. She was hoping that she would stay that way for a while.

…

Quinn arrived at Rachel's house, she knocked at the door, standing in the freezing cold. It took a couple seconds before she saw Rachel's face standing in the doorway.

"Hey Quinn!"

"Hello, Rachel."

…

Quinn and Rachel practiced and practiced, finally realizing that they should probably stop for the night and take a break.

"Quinn, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I would love to. Thanks for asking." she smiled at Rachel. She realized that she really wasn't that bad as everyone made her out to be. She was really sweet and Quinn had to admit that she was starting to like her and think of her as a friend.

"Im sorry Rachel. For all the times that I've tortured you, or made fun of you…I don't know why I did it. You're actually really sweet. And I'd like it if we could be friends." Quinn said.


End file.
